


Libidine Cruciatu

by tinymiko



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymiko/pseuds/tinymiko
Summary: After the War some chose to go back for their final year at Hogwarts. Serena Andor and her friends are graduating Hogwarts and with the war behind them and no duties as Sailor Scouts this is their best life yet. That is until Draco Malfoy spikes the punch with Libidine Cruciatu or the torture lust potion. The potion sends your body body spiraling into uncontrollable lust but that lust quickly turns painful without someone to work off the potion with. Serena is determined not to let Malfoy win and so when she drinks the potion goes in search of someone besides Malfoy to work off the potion with. Severus Snape is just happy to have survived the war so when students start showing signs of the Libidine Cruciatu he wants to kill the little Malfoy prat. Will this potion turn out to be a curse or a blessing?This is smut with some plot. I hope you like it.





	1. Chapter 1

Serena Andor sat in the Ravenclaw common room for the last time. She sighed a little in sadness. This life had been good, no Mega verse no Endymion sure there was the Wizarding War but thanks to Fate and Destiny her and the scouts had little to do with it. Harry Potter had a destiny that she was not to interfere with so she stayed away had only seen him a few times. The last time she had seen him was at the final battle. She was supposed to escape to Hogsmead but she had stayed behind along with Rei and Lita. She had been punished for her disobedience but Rei had seen the death of too many good witches and wizards. So Serena had stayed and fought saved those that she could. Many still died but they had saved those that they could. Now one year after the war they were graduating from Hogwarts. Despite the war and the punishment from Fate and Destiny (her powers being sealed for five years) this had been her favorite life so far. She felt a bit selfish that she was glad it had been Harry Potter with the destiny this time that she was allowed to be a normal girl. Or as normal as a halfblooded witch can be in the midst of a war but still. 

 

“Serena, stop looking so sad. We’re supposed to celebrating. I mean come on who would have ever thought meatball head would graduate top of the class.” 

 

“I don’t wear meatballs anymore Rei.” 

 

Serena finished her sentence by blowing a raspberry at her best friend making Rei laugh. Serena hugged the raven haired girl in gratitude. The others hadn’t been reincarnated with her. Only Rei and Lita were alive in this timeline as far as Serena knew perhaps because out of all the girls they had always been the most loyal to her. 

 

“Come on potions mistress let’s go celebrate with the rest of the irresponsible kids graduating.” Lita threw her around the two girls and urged towards the party that was being held in the great hall.

 

“I’m not a potion’s mistress yet. I was really lucky professor Snape decided to take me on as an apprentice.”

 

“Ooh yes sexy Snape you are lucky Serena. I swear he looks just like my old boyfriend.”

 

Rei and Serena face palmed. 

 

“I know for a fact you never dated anyone that looked remotely like professor Snape and stop calling him sexy someone might hear you.” Serena looked furtively around the common room.

 

“You like Snape! You like Snape you want to get into his robes don’tcha.” 

 

Serena blushed bright red and shook her head.

 

“I don’t want to get into his robes. I just respect him, he was the youngest potion master in a century and he risked his life for years as a double agent spying for the light for the woman he loved.” 

 

Even Rei sighed at that. Snape was in fact one of the lives Serena had saved. He was bleeding out and poisoned from a snake bite and she had used her powers to heal him. Destiny had been pissed. That bitch, who was she to seal her princess’s gifts away. Serena had done the right thing. To have the ability to save lives and not do was against her very nature and it was cruel and stupid to expect her to do otherwise. Rei had wanted to let Snape die but Serena had always said there was more to Severus Snape than meets the eye but then she had been able to see his soul. After the war when everything he had done for the light had come out he was awarded the Order of Merlin first Class and was named a war hero. 

 

“I know it’s so romantic the things he did just so his true love’s son could live.” Both girls agreed with Lita. 

 

“All right enough of this let’s go party!” Rei yelled hand in the air.

 

“Serena just be careful ok. Since your powers are sealed you’re not immune to hex’s curses and potion’s anymore and that evil git Malfoy has been after you since first year.” 

 

Lita cautioned her best friend her brown hair bouncing. Serena couldn’t help but smile. It had been interesting to find out she was no longer immune to the wizarding spells and potions. Malfoy had sent a leg locking curse at her. It was halfhearted thankfully because usually those things bounced off of her but not this time. No the curse had struck her and she managed to crack her skulk open on the hard concrete floor and spent three days in the infirmary. Until then Serena had always liked Madam Pomphrey but now she knew that the woman was a sadist that trapped children into their beds torturing them with boredom and vile tasting potions. 

 

They entered the great hall party in full swing. The weird sisters were playing and students were dancing and passing around fire whiskey while the professors pretended not to notice. Some Serena noted were partaking of their own bottle of fire whiskey. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had even come for the celebration. They had not elected to come back for their seventh year but Hermione Granger had. 

 

“Serena, how are you?” Harry asked throwing his arms around her, his cheeks darkening. 

 

“Hi Harry, It’s great to see you.” 

 

“Oi Serena when are you going to cut off this mop you call hair?” 

 

Ron asked picking up her heavy blonde braid. Serena snatched her hair from him and smacked him with it smiling.

 

“When you dye your hair Malfoy blonde Ron.” Serena laughed at the horrified look on the redhead’s face. 

 

“So I hear Snape accepted you as his apprentice congratulations.” 

 

“Yes, I’m really excited it’s been amazing he knows so much about potions and how the ingredients interact with each other. Some plants are so powerful even the muggles use them in their medicines. I’ve been going to home school every summer online and I’m getting my degree in Chemical Engineering. I want to compare how we use certain plants versus how muggles use them.”

 

“Bloody Hell, you sound just like Hermione.” 

 

Hermione smacked the redhead in the arm causing him to wince.

 

“Hey Serena, that sounds really intriguing we should keep in touch. It would be fascinating to see how we can adapt muggle technology.” Serena smiled at the girl she had always like Hermione. 

 

“Harry how is Tonks and Teddy doing?”

 

“They’re ok, they moved into Grimmauld Place with me and Kreacher loves taking care of Teddy. He’s a changed elf. I never thanked you for taking that picture of Mrs. Black down. I don’t know how you managed it but the house feels so much better with her gone.”

 

Harry squeezed the beautiful blonde’ hand, he had always like Serena she was sweet and smart and never once believed all the lies about him. Though her and her friends hadn’t joined the DA they had made their support of Harry known. Hell she punched Umbridge and was nearly thrown in Azkaban for it. The only reason she escaped was because her father was a powerful pureblood supposedly descendant from Ravenclaw. Indeed Andor meant Eagle which was the symbol for Ravenclaw house and the house ghost the grey lady was very protective of Serena. 

 

“No problem Harry that woman was a vile human being. It was my pleasure to blast that dreadful painting to smithereens. I should go say goodbye to professor Snape. He’s leaving on an ingredient hunting trip. I need to see when I’m supposed to report to him.”

 

“Sure Serena I’ll be here just can you come back there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

 

Serena nodded her head smiling but inside she felt awful. She knew Harry had a crush on her but she just didn’t feel that way towards him. Besides it was pretty obvious he and Tonks would end up together. 

 

“Hello, Professor.” 

 

“Ah Ms. Andor enjoying the festivities.”

 

Snape said with a raised brow. Serena fought the blush that was trying to come out. Several couples had already started snogging in various corners and maybe she had teeny tiny crush on the dour potion’s professor and had perhaps had fantasized about snogging him just a bit. Really it wasn’t her fault the man was brave and fierce and snarky everything Darien never was. Snape nearly died for the woman he loved spent years risking his life in her memory. Darien forgot her at the drop of a hat, dated everything with a vagina and turned evil for every oversized pair of tits in space. 

 

“I just wanted to wish you well on your trip and to ask when I should report to you.”

 

“Serena, you’ve just graduated the war’s over this is a time to celebrate. Take the weekend be young and reckless don’t work. I know you’re in Ravenclaw but try and have some fun.”

 

“Are you telling me that I’m too serious professor?”

 

“Yes, well I’m still your teacher for twenty more minutes so I order you to have fun. Life isn’t all work but if you tell anyone I said that I will turn you into potion ingredients.” 

 

“But there are so few potions’ that require the blood of a virgin professor. I mean not that I am or I’m not that is to say never uh. I’m going to go now away from here. Yeah ohm ok goodbye.”

 

Serena nearly ran in her effort to get away from her favorite professor who seemed to always make her put her foot in her mouth. Severus threw back his head and laughed surprising those around him who had never heard the man even chuckle. 

 

That girl was a menace he thought with a small smile. Brilliant but a menace, he looked forward to working with her. Perhaps she would share with him the secret to her family magic. He had long been fascinated with Serena Andor the only child of Fredrick Andor, a pure blood from a neutral family who married a muggle born. They had remained on the sidelines of both wars instructing their daughter to do the same. Serena had not listened and had joined the final battle. She had saved his life along with many others healing them and jumping in front of curses and hexes that had bounced off of her. When the war was over she had disappeared. When she came back to Hogwarts curses no longer bounced off her and she could heal neither herself nor anyone else. It was rumored her Father took her family magic as punishment for her disobedience. 

 

Serena nearly knocked over Malfoy in her efforts to run away from professor Snape. 

 

“Andor have a drink.”

 

“Fuck off Malfoy.”

 

“Awe come on it’s the last day of school let loose a little. I saw you talking to Snape looking for summer Homework. I swear to Merlin you and Granger wouldn’t know fun if it hit you in the face.”

 

Reminded of her horrible embarrassment with the professor Serena snatched the flask from Malfoy with a snarl downing its entire contents.

 

“Sorry Malfoy dear it seems I drank your stash.” Serena flounced away with a smirk so she missed the grin that lit Malfoy’s face. 

 

It was hours later that Serena realized she had been tricked. Her body was on fire. She was lying in her bed when the first wave of lust hit her. Fluid rushing down her thighs, she pressed her legs together to try and relieve the ache but it only made things worse. Her nipples were hard and her skin felt so sensitive the fabric of her thin night gown hurt. Stumbling out of bed she noticed her roommates missing.

 

“Selene, help me” She cried out loud as another wave of lust hit her. She fell to the floor in agony. Serena managed to half crawl to the common room and saw she was not the only one who had ingested Malfoy’s little potion. Rei was writhing on top of Cedric Diggory and Lita was on the floor with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. The girls were screaming out their pleasure which only increased Serena’s pain. Serena noticed Luna Lovegood stumbling towards the door. 

 

“Luna, are you ok?”

 

“Malfoy and his goons spiked the punch with Libidine Cruciatu. Several girls have gone to see Madam Pomphrey she has enchanted some golems to help that’s where I’m headed. You should come with me Serena, I heard Draco and his goons are wondering the halls looking for victims.”

 

“Luna, you go ahead I’m not about to lose my virginity to a transfigured rock!” Serena yelped as another wave of pain and lust crashed through her. Luna looked uncertain at leaving her behind but Serena just waved the girl away. 

 

Serena stuck to the shadows and made her way down to the dungeons. Stopping every couple of steps as the pain got too much. 

“I swear to Selene I will get you for this Malfoy.” She whispered through clenched lips. Serena’s body fell to the floor hard, the stone floors scraping her knees. Her breasts were painfully tight and she wanted to rip the thin gown from her body. She squeezed one taunt nipple to try to relieve the ach to no avail.

“I heard something guys come one. You heard Lovegood tell Pomphrey Serena refused to go to the infirmary. I’ll have that stupid half-blood begging me to fuck her.” 

 

Serena bit her lip to keep from groaning and hid behind a suit of armor. Praying that Draco wouldn’t find her, she knew if he did she wouldn’t be able to resist him. That was what was so evil about the Libidine Cruciatu. It set your body on fire with lust and unless you worked the lust off with an individual the lust would turn to pain worse than the cruciatus. By the end you would beg your worse enemy to take you just to end the pain. Serena had downed half a flask of the stuff. Luckily the goons passed her hiding spot. Serena ground her body against the wall. Not caring that the stone walls were scraping her skin. It hurt so bad she just wanted relief. 

 

She finally managed to make it to her destination. Her hair had come undone from its braid her long golden hair fell to the floor in wild waves excruciating on her sensitive skin. 

 

Severus looked up from his desk. He could have sworn he heard a small whimper. He was running late thanks to the stupid dunderheaded students who had managed to over imbibe and needed hangover potions. He packed his potions meticulously and was about to turn away when he heard it again a small whimper. He walked towards the door to investigate when he saw Ms. Andor huddled on the floor. Her hair a mess her skin pale and sweat beaded on her forehead.

 

“Ms. Andor, are you alright?”

 

“Please professor, help me.” The girl cried her body shuddered and she bit her lip hard causing blood to flow down her chin.

 

“Libidine Cruciatu, Malfoy,” Serena whispered throwing her head back and writhing. 

 

Snape stared at the girl in horror. She was obviously in agony but it was just as obvious that the girl was in the throes of a potion induced lust. The thin material of her gown doing nothing to hide her ample breast and beaded nipples, the very nipples that girl was now pinching in desperation. 

 

“Fuck, I’m going to kill the little blighter. Serena there’s no cure for the Libidine Cruciatu. You have to let it run its course. Is there someone I should call to help you with uh your situation?” 

 

Severus ran a hand through his hair in agitation. He needed to get the girl out of here and quickly. He was only a man after all. And a beautiful woman had crawled into his classroom writhing in pleasure half dressed. He would never take advantage of her but Merlin’s balls. He needed a cold shower or perhaps a swim in the lake. 

 

“I don’t have anyone.”

 

The poor girl answered tears streaming down her face. 

 

“Madam Pomphrey can transfigure a partner to uh bloody hell you know.”

 

“NO!” The girl’s voice was strong for the first time since she entered his office. 

 

“I won’t lose my virginity to a transfigured rock. Professor please help me.” She begged him blue eyes wide.

 

“Help you, you mean. Serena I can’t you must know how wrong that would be.”

 

The girls didn’t answer instead clawed at her gown ripping it down the front. She squeezed her breast in agitation, her hand going between her legs rubbing furiously before she cried in frustration her back arching in spasms of pain and her head hitting the floor painfully. 

 

“I think I heard something. Maybe she went to see if Snape had a cure come on.” Draco’s voice echoed down the hall. Serena looked at him with pleading eyes. The sound of footsteps got closer and before he could think Severus bent down and scooped the girl up. He grabbed his potion bag and ran to the floo in his office.

 

“Spinners end” 

 

He shouted before jumping into the fireplace praying that Draco hadn’t heard him. He had evaded Azkaban because his part in the war had come out but he doubted he would escape a third time if he killed the Malfoy heir.

 

He had made his escape so fast that when he arrived at his home the girl and the potions bag in his arms he stumbled and fell landing on top her. The bag falling to the floor several vials breaking. Any other time Severus would have been concerned but as he lay on top of the beautiful woman who was writhing beneath him legs spread pressing her moist heat to him. He couldn’t come up with a coherent thought. 

 

“Please” 

 

She begged him again thrusting her hips towards him. Severus could hold back no more. Tomorrow he would hate himself. Tomorrow he would regret this but tonight he could only think of the blonde who was begging him with the most beautiful sapphire eyes. A wave of his hand and his robes as well as her gown melted away and he found himself skin to skin with her. She continued to squirm and thrust. Severus groaned when he felt her wet heat against his hardened length. He took a moment to admire her. Blonde hair spread beneath her like a silken blanket her pale skin flushed with desire breast thrust in the air. She was like a pagan sacrifice and he no longer had it in him to resist. Bringing her face to his he kissed her deeply tongue licking at her lips. Tasting the coppery taste of her blood, she responded immediately opening her mouth to him her hands going into his hair. Severus groaned pulling back a bit before thrusting into her hard. He didn’t savor the feel of her tight channel merely plunged into her depths like a madman. Holding her hips in a bruising grip, his every thrust shook her breast and in seconds she was shaking throwing her head back she screamed.

 

“Severus!” 

 

Once his name was screamed from those lips he couldn’t control himself. He came with an inarticulate cry spilling into her before collapsing against her breast.


	2. Passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue for now. Please let me know if you like it. My smut sucks so I hope its not to cheesy.

It was only a few minutes later that Severus felt the woman beneath him stirring. Her small hands traveled his body sweeping up his sides over his chest to rest on his neck, the scar from Nagini still prominent. Serena leaned forward kissing the raised skin. Her tongue traced the raised and puckered flesh causing Severus to shudder. He grabbed her hands bringing them to his lips then kissed her palms. The palms that had one year ago touched his neck in the same way that time saving his life. He looked into her eye’s asking a silent question. In answer she palmed him.

 

“Still hurts need you.” 

 

Severus groaned though whether or not it was in frustration or pleasure even he couldn’t have answered. Pulling himself reluctantly from her warm body he stood before carrying her bridal style to his bedroom. Serena looked around the room. The bed was done in green silk and the wood was all cherry giving the room a warm and inviting look on the floor an intricate Persian rug in gold, cream and green. 

 

“This is exactly how I pictured your room would look .”

 

She told him honestly. Severus merely raised a brow at her. She had pictured his bedroom? Most would have said he slept in a coffin or upside down like the dungeon bat he was.   
Severus kneeled between her pale thighs pausing a moment to look into her eyes. They were still cloudy and dilated showing that the potion was still in her system. He briefly wondered how much she ingested because he may need a pepper up potion or two if she had a significant amount. Serena squirmed the pain coming back after the blissful minutes of peace and pleasure Severus had provided. She lowered her hands to her center hoping to ease the ache but Severus smacked her hands away before he parted the folds, touching her as she had herself, but no one else had ever put their hands there and it aroused her fiercely. 

 

Her moans were music to him better than the greatest symphony. He slid his fingers through her slick folds. Her helpless moans driving him mad. He thrust his long fingers in and out her slick channel, going faster and harder with each thrust. He added a second then a third finger causing her shriek. Her hips surged forward. Severus smirked that he could bring this beauty to a shuddering release. He may not have been her first choice but he was her first and she would compare all others to him. Thinking about Serena with someone else caused him to snarl. No she was his only his to do with as he pleased. He shoved his face between her thighs. His tongue lapped up her juices before circling her clit, his fingers still pumping in and out our body. 

 

“I can’t it’s too much Severus please!” 

 

Serena whimpered her body shaking the pain was forgotten as she bucked in pleasure. It was too much her body was coiling tightly and she thought she might die from the pleasure. Severus ignored her cries plunging his fingers faster and faster before sucking on her clit. Serena opened her mouth but no sound came out. She screamed in silent ecstasy. Severus’s face was soaked with her juices even his hair was wet with her pleasure. He licked his fingers clean. Surely she was the most exquisite thing in the universe. He may never wash his hair again so that he could carry the scent of her pleasure with him everywhere. She was like honey with a hint of cinnamon. Spicy and sweet like the woman beneath him. He leisurely lapped at her making sure to clean every drop from her still quivering quim. Before he climbed her body his face centimeters from hers. Serena ran her fingers over his lips they were wet with her juices and she blushed.

 

“I’ve made a mess of you.” She whispered.

 

Severus looked into her unsure eyes and kissed her, his hands going to her full breast kneading one then the other. 

 

“You taste exquisite better than the finest whiskey. Taste yourself.” He told her his voice low and husky causing a flood of liquid to roll down her thighs. He must have noticed because he ran his finger over her thighs and through the juices with a smirk.

 

“I thought I had cleaned that up. Oh well waste not want not.” He told her before dipping one finger into her. Serena shuddered at his quick invasion. Severus brought his finger to her mouth coating her lips with her honey. He groaned when her little pink tongue came out to lick the juices from her plump lips. 

 

Serena sat up abruptly and Severus feared that he had gone too far and scared her off, or that the Libidine Cruciatu had worn off and she already regretting him. He was shocked when she pulled her legs from beneath him and pushed him down. Serena looked at his thickened length and nearly gasped. No wonder that first thrust had hurt, he was huge. She eyed him curiously and then leaned forward her tongue swiping a bit of moisture from his tip. Severus let out a strangled cry and bucked his hips. It was Serena’s turn to smirk. Wrapping her hand around his base she lowered her head to him, opening her mouth wider to accommodate his thick girth. He bucked again as she slid her mouth up and down his length her tongue swirling the tip. Severus tried to maintain control but when her hands kneaded his balls. He gripped her hair hard winding his hands through its silken length. Before slamming into her mouth, his thighs clamped onto her cheeks and she couldn’t escape his grip if she had wanted to. Not that she did. Serena felt powerful and aroused, her mouth around the cock of Severus Snape making him whimper in pleasure and hiss obscenities. She could only hold on as he fucked her mouth his balls slamming into her face until he came with a growl. His seed spilling down her throat. He pulled out of her mouth with a pop then pulled her up to him her head on his chest. 

 

“Accio sleeping draughts.” Two potion vials flew towards his outstretched hands. 

 

“Take this the Libidine Cruciatu hasn’t worn off yet but you need your rest.”

 

“This won’t cure it right?” 

 

Serena asked not wanting her time with Severus to be at an end. Though this was not how she thought she would lose her virginity she was pleased. He had been at turns savage and gentle and Serena knew that for as long as she lived she wouldn’t forget tonight. She might even let Malfoy live. She thought with a small smile before she drifted to sleep. 

 

Severus stared at Serena. A small smile graced her lips. Her pale skin was red where he had gripped her and was yellowing in places he knew would bruise. He couldn’t find it in him to regret this night yet. Not when she had given him her most precious gift. More precious than the life she had given back to him. Ravenclaw tower was a long way from the potions classroom where he had found her. She could have gone to anyone to help her. Even Potter was in the building due to graduation and Severus knew he liked Serena. But Serena had not gone to Potter she had somehow crawled her way down to the dungeons to find him. Perhaps she thought he had cure, a small voice inside him insisted. It didn’t matter another part insisted she trusted him, trusted him to take care of her to make her first time good and to take away the pain of the Libidine Cruciatu. Severus knew he would loathe himself for this probably sooner than he later but for now he could only bask in his good fortune. Revel in the beauty of the woman beside him and smile in surrender when she snuggled closer to him her face nuzzling his chest. 

 

Severus woke first long used to being up early he was surprised when he cast the tempest charm that it was after ten. Then again it had been years since he had a woman and he didn’t think he ever had a night as invigorating as last night. Smiling to himself he called for his house elf.

 

“Flipsy, please prepare breakfast for two and leave it on the desk.” He told the little elf motioning to the desk across the room.

 

“Yes, Master Sevrus sir. I be getting food for you and your Mrs. Sevrus.” She gave him a blinding smile and popped away.

 

Severus shook his head at the little elf’s antics. It was no surprise that she thought Serena was his Mrs. considering it had been well over ten years since he had been with a woman and had never brought one home. Flipsy came back two trays laden with food hovering just above her. 

 

“Flipsy that’s quite a bit of food.” Severus told her smiling. 

 

“The Mrs. will be hungrys when she wakes and needs lots of hatchlings for the food.”

 

“Thank you Flipsy that will be all for now.” Flipsy beamed at her master and popped away.

 

“Severus” A sleepy voice called out for him from the bed.

 

“Serena, how do you feel? I’ve had my elf prepare some food. Are you hungry?”

 

Serena looked at him her eyes going dark.

 

“Starving.”

 

She walked to where he stood by the desk breast swaying enticingly as she moved. Severus felt himself grow harder the nearer she came. As she stopped in front of him he motioned to the food that Flipsy had brought, unable to speak his mouth dry as he watched her. Serena smirked at him then grabbed his arm and twisted her body until she had somehow managed to flip him onto the bed.

 

“How did you..”

 

Serena just smiled and impaled herself on his hard cock. Severus grunted his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He grinned as she bounced up and down on him, almost pulling completely out before plunging down again. Severus leaned forward capturing a pink tipped nipple in his mouth. She jerked forward at this crying out her body shuddering before she collapsed against his chest. 

 

“Come now doll, you must eat something if we are going to continue the revelry.”

 

Serena smiled against his chest at the nickname. She didn’t think he realized he just called her that but she wasn’t about to tell him.   
They ate in the bed stopping periodically to fuck. It was hours later when Severus looked at his bed to see that his sheets had been pulled off and bits of food lay everywhere. 

 

“Perhaps we should let Flipsy clean up in while we clean ourselves.”

 

Serena blushed and nodded her agreement. She pulled the covers against her breast when the sweet little elf popped in the room. 

 

“Flipsy be drawing the Mrs. Doll Sevrus a bath, Mrs get squeaky hatchlings. Nice warm bath with lots of fluffy smells. bushes and sunshine smells just for the Mrs.” 

 

Serena smiled in amusement at the little elf and thanked her profusely. She really did need a bath she was stiff and sore and really sticky. Severus noticed she moved gingerly and bent to scoop her up causing Serena to squeal. 

 

“I love Flipsy” Serena said as she took in the bathroom. The giant tub had been filled to the brim with warm water and bubbles and Serena could smell the sweet scent of lavender. 

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at her pronouncement.

 

“I’ve spent half the night and the better part of the day pleasuring you until you were screaming my name and you love Flipsy.” His lips quirked.

 

“Shut up, I only screamed your name once or twice. Ok a lot of times but dear Merlin man do you have no refractory period.”

 

“I’m just an ordinary wizard.”

 

Serena snorted at his false modesty.

 

“You’re not a wizard you’re a bloody god, but don’t look so smug it doesn’t suit you. Besides Flipsy made me pancakes and she put good smells in the bath just for me.” 

 

Severus leaned forward his prominent nose brushing her neck making her moan.

 

“Smells delectable.” 

 

He whispered before licking the shell of her ear. Serena trembled her stomach clenching in desire. Dear gods this man was potent. How the hell had she passed potions when his voice went straight to her lady parts. 

 

“What did Flipsy call me?” She asked in an effort to distract herself.

 

“Flipsy has always been a bit off. It can be hard to understand her speech. She substitutes words. Her last family gave her clothes because they couldn’t understand her. I once spent an hour trying to figure out why she wanted to make me a boat.” At Serena’s questioning look he replied. “Fish, she was asking if I wanted fish for dinner.”

 

Serena laughed and then gave him a blinding smile. She had known there was more to him than everyone saw. He was kind and protective of his little snakes and helpful to anyone who asked him. And since he had brought her to his home he had been kind solicitous and funny. Free with his smiles and laughter. Serena stood up still covered in bubbles and threw her arms around him. Luckily Flipsy loved to work because they made a very big mess in the bathroom. 

 

Flipsy beamed when she was called to clean the bathroom. She had already left several trays of dinner for them in the bedroom.

 

“How are you so fit when she feeds you like this?”

 

“She usually doesn’t, but then she also never works this hard. You’ve made her week by being here and tearing up my home.”

 

Serena smacked his arm playfully.

 

“I had help tearing up your home you know.” 

 

Severus grinned at her yanking her by the ankle until she was at the end of the bed. His fingers found her wet heat instantly and Serena forgot what they were speaking of. Severus flipped her around then pulled her to her knees admiring her pert heart shaped ass before plunging into her. Serena gasped at his invasion. This was a new feeling. He was going in deeper hitting spots that he hadn’t before and before she knew it she was screaming his name. Severus didn’t slow as she clenched around him instead he picked up speed reaching around to flick her clit as he pumped faster and faster until the last thrust when he came so hard he saw stars. Light headed and satisfied he threw himself sideways bringing her with him.

 

“Serena is there someone who would be missing you?” 

 

Severus realized in their haste they had notified no one of her whereabouts. Not that they could tell anyone where she really was but at least an acceptable alibi. 

 

“My friends Rei and Lita will worry. They had that god forsaken punch to though so perhaps they won’t be worrying yet. I moved out of my fathers in my sixth year so he won’t notice if I don’t come home.”

 

“Why did you move out?” He asked genuinely interested.

 

“My dad’s a proud pure blood sure he married my mother but only because she was the most beautiful and talented of their year. He made sure she never forgot that she was a lowly muggle born. She was never good enough for the great Fredrick Andor. After my mum passed he became unbearable. Making sure I was at the top of the class god forbid a muggle born beat me. He wanted me to marry a nice pure blood. He told me he had padded the bride price since I was just a half blood.”

 

“You’re fathers a bastard.”

 

Serena laughed bitterly. If only her darling father knew who she really was he would be bragging about her the half blood from mountain tops.

 

“For Fucking real. He was so happy the day I showed my healing abilities sure that meant we really were descendants of Ravenclaw herself. He’s a fool Rowena had one child Helena and she died childless.”

 

“I heard that the Ravenclaw ghost is very protective of you.”

 

“Helena is a sweet woman. She made mistakes and paid for it with her life. It’s tragic really. I talk to her we are friends something that she has precious few of so she can be a bit protective of me.”

 

“Is the healing a family gift?”

 

“In a way” 

 

“Why doesn’t it work anymore?”

 

Serena looked away hiding a tear that slid down her face. She missed her powers. It felt as if she was missing a limb she felt empty without them but with her power the Libidine Cruciatu would have never worked on her and she wouldn’t be here lying in bed with Severus Snape. 

 

“I was told by many people not to interfere in the war. I was supposed to escape to Hogsmead with the first years and the Slytherins but I knew if I left people would die. People that I would have been able to save, so I stayed I saved those I could. Because I disobeyed I was punished my powers taken.”

 

“How could your father do that to you his only child?”

 

“It wasn’t my father.”

 

Severus looked at her in shock, who could be so powerful as to take a witch’s magic. 

 

“A long time ago there was a prophecy and it was about me. I hated it. The prophecy took away my ability to choose who I was going to become what I would do with my life. In a way losing my healing is a blessing because I can’t fulfill a prophecy without the magic that it’s about.”

 

“I hate prophecies” Serena hoped that when her powers were unsealed she would be allowed to continue living a normal life. She had no desire to be queen of anything. She was tired of fighting and dying she only wanted to live and to love the man of her choosing.

Severus noticed the faraway look in her eyes and couldn't agree more. Every seer should be sent to a deserted island where they could only make predictions to themselves. 

 

“Me to.”

 

“My father was a muggle, my mother a pure blood. Her family disowned her because she married him. My mother didn’t care but my father hated it he was counting on her families money to give him an easy life. When he was disowned he was stuck with a pregnant witch and no money. He was furious. He hated magic and he made sure my mother knew it. When I started showing signs of magic he tried to beat it from me.”

 

Serena stared at Severus in horror. She squeezed him tightly to her chest willing him to feel her care for him.

 

“I’m sorry Severus.”

 

“It’s alright it was a long time ago. We both are half-bloods with appalling fathers.” 

 

“My father never touched me though. He is disappointed but he never laid a hand on me. Thank Merlin I think Lita and Rei would have murdered him if he had.”

 

“Your friends are very good to you and very protective. Ms. Kino especially has served detention with me numerous times for punching Malfoy.”  
Serena laughed.

 

“Yes she also told me you let her study during these detentions because and I quote the little git deserved it.”

 

“She wasn’t supposed to tell anyone.”

 

“We don’t have secrets. The three of us have known each other all our lives and have been through so much together.”

 

“Will you tell them about this?”

 

“Yes, but you have my word that they will never speak of it. I trust them with my secrets with my life you can to. If you want no one else will ever know I was here.” 

 

Severus nodded in relief missing the tears that misted her eyes. 

 

Sunday morning dawned bright and Serena was the first to wake. She lay there unmoving staring at the man next to her his lean body sculpted by hard work. His arms heavily muscled thanks to years of potion making. His body was scarred. Little lines littered his chest and back and she wanted nothing more than to kiss each one. She knew today would be the day she had to leave. The potion had left her system sometime in the night. She had noticed because their lovemaking had lost its frantic edge and she was able to just enjoy him, reveling in the feel of his long hard body against hers. 

 

Severus woke to sapphire eyes staring at him nervously. He took a deep breath and sat up. This was it the moment she told him she regretted their time together. He had almost forgotten she was forced to be there. There were times between the acrobatic fucking that she had laughed or smiled at him that he swore she felt something for him. When they had talked late last night about their lives he swore she had hugged him with true affection. Severus left the bed for the bathroom delaying the inevitable. 

 

Serena sighed he was already acting distant colder. I should make this easier on him she thought. He had helped her when she was desperate. She blushed remembering just how desperate she had been clawing at her body like a madwoman. What he must think of her.

 

When Severus came back in the room he saw Serena had her face in her hands. He told himself he didn’t care that she regretted their time together that he was just helping out a friend but his heart clenched at the sight of her and he cursed himself for a fool for letting another girl break what was left of his heart. 

 

“I’ve transfigured an old robe of mine into a dress. You can wear it until you get to your home or to muggle London.”

 

“Oh ok thank you Severus.”

 

“Professor Snape, you are my apprentice it wouldn’t due for our relationship to become unprofessional.”

 

Serena’s heart dropped. After all they had been through all they had done together he wanted a professional relationship.

 

“Of course prof professor Snape. I know that this was distasteful but I really hope that…”

 

“Yes distasteful indeed” he sneered at her. 

 

Serena said nothing only looked at him with pleading eyes hoping he would tell her that she meant something to him anything. At the very least an offer of friendship. He said nothing only stared at her with hard eyes. Serena turned her back to him and apparated with a loud crack.


	3. Misconceptions and mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is a thing. Read the thing I hope it's ok

Serena landed on her bed sobbing. Her shoulders heaving as she cried her heart out.

 

“Serena, Serena where have you been everyone has been looking for you. We’ve been worried sick.” Lita asked her best friend and roommate. 

 

“I can’t not yet please.” Serena begged her two worried friends. Lita nodded and covered her friend with a blanket leaving her in peace for now.

 

“I’m going to kill Malfoy” Rei whispered to Lita.

 

“What do you think happened?”

 

“I don’t know but she’s bruised up. What if oh gods.” Rei couldn’t even finish her sentence. 

 

It was two more days before Serena would speak to them what happened. It took Rei and Serena both to stop Lita from apparating to Spinners End and killing Snape.

 

“That no good bastard. You should never have saved him. You got your powers stripped for him and look what he did. He should have died in that shack alone.” Rei had screamed in anger.

 

“Don’t say that it wasn’t his fault. He never wanted me. I forced him to. He’s a good man he could have left me to Malfoy or made me go to the infirmary to fuck a rock but he didn’t. He took care of me.”

 

Lita snorted.

 

“Yeah great man that, so hard for him to fuck a gorgeous woman twenty years younger than him.”

 

“Serena you have to go back sometime. You were expected at Hogwarts on Monday. Headmistress McGonagall is freaking out and your dad is ready to have her and every other teacher thrown into Azkaban for Draco’s little stunt. He’s insisting that Draco marry you.”

 

This had Serena sit up. She would not let her father control her life and she would die before she married Malfoy. It wouldn’t even be a hard decision it’s not like she wouldn’t be brought back. Fate and Destiny had to have their due after all. 

 

Thursday morning Serena apparated to Hogsmead then walked to Hogwarts to talk to the headmistress.

 

“Serena, Thank Merlin I was beginning to fear the worse.” 

 

Minerva hugged the girl tightly. She had always been a favorite of hers. She was kind studious and hard working. 

 

“I’m sorry to have worried you there were some complications but its fine now. I’m here not just to assure you I’m alive but because I need your help Headmistress.”

 

“Of course lassie what canae do for ye.” 

 

Minerva’s Scottish accent became more prominent with her worry. The girl was pale and she had bruises around her neck and wrist and Minerva was sure that her robes covered more.

 

“I’m leaving I can’t stay here anymore. I was hoping you could refer me to a potion master in another country so that I might try to continue to apprentice elsewhere.”

 

“Lassie what happened. Ye ken speak ta me lass. Should I call Poppy?”

 

“No! Please I’m alright at least I will be. I just need to leave. Can you help me?”

 

“Course Lass.” 

 

Minerva had floo called Madam Angelozzi the French potions mistress and had gotten Serena a paying apprentice job to start on the following Monday. Serena had hugged Minerva tightly and thanked the woman who had always looked out for her. 

 

That night at dinner in the great hall Minerva was seen summoning a bottle of fire whiskey. Severus glanced worriedly at her. He had not seen or heard from Serena since Monday and he was worried. Of course everyone else had thought she had been missing since Friday. He knew where she had spent her weekend. He had a demented little house elf asking for Mrs. Doll hatchling every day. 

 

“Minerva is everything all right?” 

 

He asked hoping that his fear was not coming through his voice. The other professors leaned forward eager to hear if their favorite student was alright.

 

“No Severus I’m afraid it’s not. Ms. Andor came to see me today. I should have informed you right away of course but I was distraught.”

 

“What happened to her?” 

 

Little Flitwick growled his eyes hard. If someone had messed with his prize student and his favorite Ravenclaw then the former dueling champion would defend her honor in the way of the goblin and take their head to her as a trophy. 

 

“I don’t know Filius. I just don’t know she wouldn’t say anything about where she was but she looked terrible. She was pale and her eyes were shadowed and there were bruises on her neck and wrist. She wanted me to help her with an apprentice position.”

 

“She has one already. I agreed to take her on. She’s the first apprentice I’ve taken on in ten years.”

 

“I know Severus and I’m sorry but she said it was too painful to remain here. I tried to insist she see Poppy but she refused. I dina want to push the wee lass. She looked so broken.” 

 

Minerva covered her face with her hands. That poor girl had gone through so much, having Fredrick Andor as a father and having her family magic taken away from her because she saved lives.

 

“I hope her nasty father kills that little Malfoy bastard.” She snarled shocking the other professors. 

 

“He should be sent to Azkaban. That wasn’t a prank he purposely drugged and tortured those girls so that he could attack them and I know Serena was at the top of his list.” Poppy Pomphrey snarled.

 

Seven girls had ended up in the infirmary crying in painful lust and she had to transfigure rocks into partners for them. Luckily none had been virgins. Realization dawned on Poppy and she held her hand to her mouth in horror. 

 

“Lovegood she said Serena refused to go to the infirmary because she didn’t want to lose her virginity to a rock.” 

 

Filius stood up at Poppy’s words his eyes murderous. Severus leaned back in fear. The little wizard was part goblin and goblin justice was painful and messy at best. 

 

“I know where her flat is. I will pay her a visit tomorrow.” 

 

Filius told them before he left the table his plate still full. True to his word he was at Serena and Rei’s flat at 830.

 

“Professor!” 

 

Serena had answered the door in shorts and a t shirt and instantly regretted it when the little wizard’s eyes narrowed as he catalogued her bruises. He pushed past her and walked into the apartment. When Serena turned ready to explain he was bowed low before her.

 

“I Filius Flitwick of the goblin clan Ragnuk offer you Serena Andor my wand and my sword to mete out justice for the crimes against you.”

 

Serena and Lita gasped. It was unheard of for a goblin to offer a wizard or witch his sword. Serena bowed low to Flitwick.

 

“You honor me Filius Flitwick of the goblin clan Ragnuk. I thank you for your offer but I am undeserving of such an honor. I have no justice to mete out, save to myself. The only hurt I have experienced was self-inflicted. I Serena Andor Tsukino herby name you and all your descendants a friend of the clan of the moon for always.”

 

Flitwick gasped at her words. 

 

“I knew it. From the moment you walked into the great hall I knew. You were no true daughter of Andor but one of a clan far older.”

 

“I was in another life and Rei and Lita were my sisters and guardians. We remember but we are no longer those people, but I shall always call you friend in this and every life after.” 

 

Flitwick bowed and Lita offered him tea while Serena explained what had happened to her, leaving out Severus’s name of course.

 

“My dear I shall take my leave. Make yourself a new life. The man is a fool to let you go but it would be a curse to be with someone who doesn’t recognize your worth.”

 

“Thank you Filius for everything.” 

 

Serena bent low to hug her mentor and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. That night Filius assured the staff at Hogwarts that there fears were baseless and that Serena suffered a different malady but he refused to divulge what it was. 

 

It was Monday Morning and Serena had her international portkey to take her to France. She hugged her friends tearfully.

 

“Promise you’ll call me, I know were witches but you know what a cell phone is.” Rei told her with a laugh. Serena nodded and hugged her again.

 

“I love you guys. Thank you for always being there for and please if you see professor Snape don’t kill him.”

 

“I make no promises” Lita told her with a small smile. 

 

“Master Sevrus sir. You has to bringing the Mrs. Doll Hatchling homes. She be needing lots of foods. Boats and little oinkys and all the fluffy smells. She says she loves Flipsy.” 

 

Flipsy had popped into his quarters at Hogwarts as she did everyday begging him to bring Serena home. As if he didn’t have a hard enough time forgetting her that he needed the elf’s constant reminders. The little elf had taken to Serena and had pouted when Severus told her Serena wouldn’t be coming back. She still obeyed him but his dinners were often cold and consisting of porridge which he loathed. Why did Serena Andor have to make everyone who met her love her? Severus sighed.

 

3 months later.

 

“Severus I was wondering if you would take on the defense position for the year.”

 

“Of course Minerva but why?”

 

“We had no applicants this year. Everyone is still afraid of the curse on the position. Indeed the last two professor’s left the position as well.”

 

“Yes but they didn’t die or get kicked out.” 

 

“I know but everyone still fears. Potter could do it but he’s helping Nymphadora take care of little Teddy Lupin and he’s not ready to leave them yet. Serena came back from France she managed to obtain her mastery in Potions and Defense and she is willing to take on the position but I fear the defense position might be to taxing for her. She could take over potions and you defense just for the year at least.”

 

Severus stared at Minerva knowing he should speak but unable to. Serena was back. Little Serena Andor a potion’s mistress and a mastery in defense. Not that he was surprised she was always a brilliant student.

 

“Severus?”

 

“Oh yes Minerva that will be fine. I’ll be glad to teach the dunderheads defense. I left some potions brewing I shall see you in the morning.” 

 

Severus had just made it into the dungeons when he heard a loud pop.

 

“Mrs. Doll Hatchling is back!” 

 

The little elf bounced up and down her face beaming.

 

“Flipsy, she is not Mrs. anything just call her Serena please and she is to be treated like any other of the staff.” 

 

Severus glared at the mutinous little elf. 

 

“Master Sevrus but the moon egg. Flispy be’s a bad elf if she lets the eggs go bad.”

 

Severus simply shook his head developing a headache trying to translate the elf’s gibberish.

 

The next day Serena had come back to Hogwarts. Severus was determined to ignore the new professor but that was impossible because the little trouble maker came to his quarters.

 

“Severus, I would like to speak with you for a moment please.”

 

The woman stood in the doorway of the defense classroom. 

 

“What can I do for you Ms. Andor? I was under the impression that you took my job as the potion’s professor surely you remember where the classroom is.”

 

Severus sneered at her not noticing that her face glowed with beauty her already long blonde hair had gotten impossibly longer, her thick braid nearly reaching her ankles. He was definitely not remembering that hair spread beneath her naked writhing body as she screamed his name. 

 

“I am perfectly aware where the dungeons are, as you well know. I would like two minutes of your time please.”

 

Severus nodded his acceptance.

 

“I know we left things on a bad note but I have something I need to tell you.”

 

“You mean a distasteful note.”

 

“I just wanted to talk to you. If after today you never want to see me again never want to be apart of.”

 

“Ms. Andor, I believe we both made our feelings perfectly clear the last time we spoke. I have no desire to rehash our last meeting awful as it was.”

 

“Doll lady!” 

 

Serena was saved from responding by Flipsy flinging herself at Serena.

 

“Hello Flipsy how are you?”

 

“Doll lady master Sevrus be telling me I can’t call you Mrs. Flipsy be wanting to care for moon eggs but I is not allowed to.”

 

Serena looked down at the elf in surprise. So Severus knew and not only wanted nothing to do with her but ordered his elf not to help her either.

 

“I see, Flipsy you are a good elf and must always obey your master arrogant ass that he is. Severus you need not fear on my account. Minerva has stated I do not have to attend meals in the Great Hall except at feast so you will not have to lay eyes on me again.”

 

Severus sputtered how had he become an arrogant ass when that vindictive little Ravenclaw had broken his heart?

 

Flipsy glared at Severus and he decided to take his dinner in the Great Hall knowing she would serve him only porridge that night.


	4. Destiny of Swords

It had been two months since Serena had come to visit Severus and he had not seen more than a glimpse of her since that day. He had heard of her of course the other professor’s loved her and she was a favorite among the students. She organized study groups and helped students of all houses. Flipsy still had not forgiven him and spent her time glaring at him and serving him liver and onions and porridge. She had also communicated her displeasure to the Hogwarts house elves because even in the Great Hall Severus’s meal always consisted of only the vilest things. Minerva had raised her eyebrow at him questioningly but Severus said nothing only ate the vile stuff. 

 

It was during the Halloween feast that he finally managed to see her. She was beautiful as always but there was something off about her. She wore her robes very loose and was just a bit paler than she was always was. The feast went very well and Severus was actually given pudding though it was carrot cake his least favorite. Severus was still determined to enjoy the first pudding he had gotten in two months. He was so immersed in eating before his vindictive little elf took away his pudding he did not notice the commotion at first. 

 

“Serena Andor you will marry the Malfoy heir or I will disown you. You will be left with nothing penniless and living on streets with your little whelp.” 

 

Fredrick Andor burst into the Great Hall seemingly oblivious to the hundreds of children who ate at the tables. Many of those children had stood up wands pointed at the Andor Patriarch. Serena was after much beloved.

 

“I am a grown woman and you will not tell me who to marry. If it wasn’t for the little whelp as you put it I would have ended my life five months ago. I’ll be brought back I always am. If you think I would marry that albino looking little dick having fucker you must be more inbred than I thought.”

 

Fredrick Andor’s face turned purple in rage and he marched to the table dragging Serena by her arm. Filius was out of his seat in a moment a sword in his hand blocking him from leaving.

 

“Get out of my way half breed.” 

 

He yelled trying to push the little wizard aside. Filius brought the sword up slashing his arm and in his anger Fredrick pushed Serena towards the little wizard and the sword. It was only when he saw his daughter fall to the floor the sword sticking out of her stomach did Fredrick realize what he had done. 

 

“You’ve killed my daughter half breed!”

 

He lunged at Filius who was too busy looking at Serena in horror and didn’t see the furious wizard raise his wand to him. 

 

“Avada Kedarva” 

 

The green light shot out Fredrick’s wands toward the little wizard. Students screamed in horror many of them were crying. 

 

“Enough!”

 

Serena’s pale arm was outstretched and a silvery shield had formed around Flitwick blocking the killing curse. 

 

“I renounce the name Andor. No longer does the Andor blood flow through my veins. I am your daughter no more and you shall never lay eyes on my child.” 

 

Serena’s voice had started out strong but had ended in a harsh whisper. Severus was up before he knew what he was doing grabbing Andor bodily and punching him. It wasn’t until Flitwick had cast the Incarcerous on Severus that he stopped. Fighting the golden ropes that bound him, he wanted nothing more than to tear the man to shreds. How could anyone treat their child like that? Did the man not know how lucky he was to have a child? Several sixth years had bound Mr. Andor and bodily threw him from Hogwarts. The prefects led the students back to their common rooms without being asked knowing the adults needed to focus on healing their favorite professor. 

 

“Have you calmed yourself Severus? Serena will need potions and we need you to have your head about you.” Severus nodded and was released.

 

“Poppy, how is the babe?” Minerva asked causing Severus to stop.

 

“Babe what babe?”

 

“Really Severus I know you can oblivious but even you can’t miss the her protruding stomach.”

 

Severus gulped and looked at the girl. Her once flat stomach was indeed protruding a perfect little Quaffle formed just under her pale skin.

 

“How? When, why was I not told?” 

 

“The usual way Severus the weekend of Malfoy’s little prank though the only thing she would say of the father was that he wanted nothing to do with her. 

 

“She will be fine but the babe was pierced by the sword.” Poppy told them tears falling from her eyes.

 

“No, No! we are not giving up on the babe. Flipsy!”

 

“Master Sevrus you must fix the moon egg. Hatchling be brokes.” 

 

Flipsy cried big fat tears rolling from her blue eyes. Severus put his head in hands in anger. Of course Flipsy tried to tell him. She called Serena Mrs. Hatchling she had known from the moment the woman started carrying his child. How could he have been so blind? 

 

“Flipsy, go to the house in my lab I have a vial of phoenix tears bring them straight away.” 

 

The elf did not respond only left with a pop. 

 

“Call Rei and Lita please.” Serena’s voice was weak and Minerva nodded running to the fireplace in the corner of the Great Hall. 

 

“Serena, you’re going to bleed out if I don’t give you the blood replenishers.” Poppy looked at Serena apologetically.

 

“No, I won’t kill the babe.”

 

“Serena the babe is dying anyways please.”

 

Serena said nothing but her chin was raised in a defiant manner. Flipsy popped back with the Phoenix tears and Severus wasted no time in grabbing the vial from the worried little elf. He looked at Serena apologetically before he grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled. She didn’t make a sound her face went white and tears leaked from her eyes.

 

“I am sorry that I had to do that doll.” Severus knelt beside her holding her hand as he gently dripped the phoenix tears onto her stomach. 

 

“Get away from her. Jupiter thunder crash!” 

 

Lita and Rei had somehow apparated into Hogwarts and were now attacking Severus.   
Somehow he managed to dodge the lightning bolt that shot from Ms. Kino’s fingers and send back a tripping jinx at Ms. Hino who had set his robes on fire.

 

“Guys please.”

 

The two women stopped and ran to their friend. 

 

“Serena, what happened?”

 

Rei asked tears in her eyes as she looked down at her sister in all but blood.

 

“I won’t kill the baby to save myself. Just take care of each other I’m sorry I didn’t get to go to yours and Cedric’s wedding Rei. Lita you tell Hannah and Susan that I’m going to miss them and to take care of you. Don’t kill my dad or Severus it’s not their fault.” 

 

Serena’s eye rolled in the back of her head and she took a stuttering breath. Rei wailed shaking the girl. 

 

“Give her back her powers. You frigid bitch or the next time the world needs saving I will make sure the scouts watch it burn.” 

 

Lita yelled fist shaking in the air. Minerva looked at the girl sadly. Since the moment she had met Serena and Rei the three had been inseparable. They had been closer than sisters from the start.

 

“You dare call down Destiny with such blasphemy. Watch your tongue Jupiter lest I take it.”

 

A woman with long violet hair had appeared in a ball of light in front of the raging brunette. She radiated power and malice. 

 

“Take it then. You and I both know that you will need her again before long and if you allow her child to die she will never help again. So take my tongue kill us both we’ll see you again Destiny and next time I just might be making the world burn myself.” 

 

Lita stood toe to toe with the angry woman Rei at her side. Serena who had opened her eyes nodded as well glaring at the woman.

 

“You are the savior. Born to the light could you really watch the world burn and not help Serenity.” 

 

“I have died seven times for the light married a coward and saved this world more times than I can count. Not only will I stand aside I will help my sisters burn this world if you take my child from me. No longer will I bow to you Destiny I make my own decisions from now on and if my child dies I’m coming for you next.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

 

“Chaos is my aunt it has been too long since we have had a family reunion.” Serena bared her teeth in a feral smile. Though no one knew who the woman was or what they were talking of they knew Serena well enough to know that whatever it was she was serious. 

 

“Fine take your child. I was doing you a favor by taking the babe. He is not Chibi Usa not the child that was destined. If you continue down this path she will never be born. You will never meet Endymion.”

 

“Good, now give me my birthright and leave.” Serena snarled.

 

A bright light flowed into Serena and her stomach closed. Poppy gasped as she read the diagnostic spells.

 

“He’s alright the babe will be just fine.” She cried out

 

Serena smiled then lay back on the floor exhausted. 

 

“I’ll take her to her quarters” Severus told them.

 

It was Rei’s turn to snarl.

 

“You will not go near the princess or her babe. You lost your rights to the child the moment you called her distasteful. We care for our own.” 

 

Lita lifted the girl in her arms and Rei followed leaving a confused Severus and an angry Flitwick in their wake.

 

“You! you are the half-witted beast that fathered her child.” Flitwick bared his teeth at Severus.

 

“I should take your head to her.”

 

“Oh Severus how could you.”

 

“She asked me to. She had downed an entire flask of that blasted Libidine Cruciatu and the fucking Malfoy git was searching for her. What was I to do?”

 

“You could have brought her to the infirmary.” Poppy Pomphrey snapped at him.

 

“She begged me not. Pleaded with me to help her and I did. I’m not ashamed of it.”

 

“Then why did you leave her?” Flitwick screeched.

 

“I didn’t she left me! I loved her Merlin help me love her still. I didn’t know about the child I would have wanted to know my child even if she didn’t want me.”

 

“She wanted you, loved you far more than you deserved Severus Snape. She lost her magic to save your life trusted you with her body and when she went to confess her feelings, you distanced yourself. You sent her to the muggle world so that none would know of your time together.”

 

“I thought she meant to leave. To ask that I never speak of it and I pushed her away like I did with Lilly.”

 

“I don’t know what is going on but I do know there is more to those girls than meets the eye. They are powerful and they won’t let you near Serena if they think you mean to hurt her. Take a long hard look at yourself Severus. Figure out what you want and be prepared to beg for it.” 

 

Minerva left in a swirl of purple robes Flitwick following close behind her. Poppy sent one last glare to Severus before she to left.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think. Should I end it here or make it a thing?


End file.
